Untitled
by ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl
Summary: Who is Stephanie secretly seeing? Others will make appearences.
1. Default Chapter

Not sure where the idea for this came from but oh well. This is a trial because I'm not sure anyone will be interested so let me know or I'll just delete it. Theres no specific time this is set, just remember I'm not following any real storylines. If anyone has an idea for the title please put it in the review. Thanks.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked backstage of the arena while Raw was on, there where no camera's and the hall she was in was deserted. She decided to pick up the pace when someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth and dragged her into a closet.  
  
"Sssshhh its just me" the man whispered  
  
"Jesus Christ you scared me to death" Stephanie whispered back to the man while trying to catch her breath  
  
"Oopps" He said sarcastically while smiling at her  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? If anyone catches you.." Stephanie was interrupted  
  
" If someone catches me what? They'll have me shot?" he asked with more sarcasm  
  
" No, but my Dad will probably have someone beat you up and to say I'd be in serious..." Stephanie tried to concentrate as the man started to kiss her neck  
  
"shit...would be a....huge...understatement" She finished before pushing the man away  
  
"I mean it! If my family found out they'd probably disown me"  
  
"Oh come on, lighten up they wouldn't do that....maybe" he said shrugging  
  
"you shouldn't have come here"  
  
"Fine I'll go then" He said reaching for the door handle but being pulled back in by Stephanie who pushed him against the wall  
  
"Well you're here now we may as well make the most of it" Stephanie said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him (It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they did next).  
  
Quite sometime later Stephanie was putting her top back on while the man buttoned up his shirt  
  
"I better go, the shows almost over"   
  
"Ok" Stephanie said as she pulled him in for another kiss, after a few minutes the man pulled away  
  
" You said it yourself, if your family finds out you are in deep shit"  
  
"Oh ok, I'll see if anyone's around" Stephanie said reluctantly as she opened the door slowly and peered around.  
  
Luckily they where towards the back of the arena so hardly anyone would be around.  
  
"Ok clear.....Oh wait your jacket" She said handing the man a leather jacket.  
  
"This looks great" the man said as he looked the corridor up and down  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm coming out the closet" He said walking away as Stephanie laughed  
  
"Don't leave it so long next time" She called after him  
  
" Sorry Princess, where WCW goes i go" He said with a smile before turning and leaving.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dun, dun, dun!! So who is Stephanie secretly seeing? I think you'll be surprised, hell I am i don't like the guy but the idea just came into my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe i got reviews for a crappy little chapter lol. Thanks.  
  
I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue with this it depends on what you guys think when you find out who the guy is, and i do have two other fic's unfinished.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stephanie watched him disappear around the corner before realising she could hear Triple h's music.  
  
"Damn. It's the main event" She said to herself as she ran through the arena.  
  
As she reached where everyone else was she slowed down and tried to catch her breath.  
  
She entered looking calm and crept up to Vince so he'd think she'd been there for a while. Amy (Lita) noticed and grinned, she'd have to grill her friend after the show.  
  
"What did you think Stephanie?" Vince asked  
  
"Stephanie??"  
  
"Hmm, what?"  
  
" I said what did you think about the main event?"   
  
"Oh great, sorry i got caught up in it" She added with a smile as Vince walked away. Amy saw her chance and ran to her  
  
" Steph wanna go for a drink tonight?" Amy asked  
  
"Umm I dunno"  
  
"Come on Matt's going to a metal bar with Chris and Jay, a guy thing, don't leave me to drink alone" Amy said pouting  
  
"Ok, ok beings though youre so pathetic" Stephanie said trying not to laugh  
  
"Hey!" Amy laughed softly punching Stephanie on the arm  
  
"I'm gonna go grab my stuff and my boyfriend if you get what i mean? *winking* I'll meet you in say two and a half hours?"   
  
"Wow two and a half hours, Matts full of suprises"   
  
"You have no idea.....and you never will" Amy said defensively  
  
"Don't worry hes all yours, not that theres anything wrong with him" She added quickly  
  
" Ahh of course you already have..."  
  
"Sshh" Stephanie said quickly looking around her  
  
" Chill out i was going to say a man. Paranoid much?" She said laughing  
  
"Bye Amy" motioning that she leave  
  
"Cya" Amy replied as she walked away laughing grabbing Matts arm , who was talking to Jeff as she went by.  
  
"Hey!" Matt protested but was dragged out the room.  
  
Stephanie laughed to herself as she watched, the smile left her face soon though. I wonder if they know how lucky they are to be able to be so open she thought to herself before sighing and walking to join her father.  
  
Later that night Stephanie sat in a bar she and Amy went to alot when they where in Toronto.  
  
" 2 and a half hours she said yeah, my ass" Stephanie muttered to herself annoyed after sitting on her own for half an hour.  
  
"Can i get another please?" She asked the bartender  
  
"And a Bud for me thanks" Amy asked from behind as she sat down out of breath. Stephanie glaired at her friend before taking Amy's hand and looking at her wrist  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought so. You do have a watch." She said sarcastically  
  
" Ha ha look I'm sorry but Matt wasnt going for another 45 minutes and we got carried away, If its any concelation i left as soon as i realised the time....well ish anyway" She added taking a long drink  
  
" thirsty work huh?"  
  
" You should know" Amy said smiling  
  
"Sooooo......anything...new?" Amy asked as casually as possible  
  
" No not really. " Stephanie said after thinking for a little while  
  
" I DONT BELIEVE THIS!" Amy shouted louder than she ment to catching more than Stephs attention  
  
"What?"  
  
" I saw you sneak in during the main event looking flustered so come on dish, youre not cheating on..."  
  
"NO!" Stephanie said defensively  
  
"So?"  
  
" He came to the arena" Steph said grinning  
  
" Oh my God youre kidding? Thats a hell of a risk"  
  
"I know thats what i said"  
  
"so details, details?" Amy asked now gripped  
  
"Well i was walking down the hallway and i felt someone grab me and pull me in a closet"  
  
" OH my God in a closet!" Amy said excited as a few people gave them strange looks  
  
"What your lives so boring you have to listen to us?" Amy said to whoever was looking at them, who all turned away fast.  
  
"I can't believe he didnt get caught "  
  
"I know"  
  
"Speak of the Devil" Amy said nodding toward the door as the man Stephanie was with earlier entered with Steve (Sting).  
  
Stephanie tried not to smile as he went to the opposite side of the bar but couldn't help it.  
  
She turned back to her friend trying to look as casual as possible and took a sip of her drink so she didnt start grinning like an idiot again.  
  
" Could you be any more odvious" Amy said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I really don't know what you mean" Steph said innocently  
  
"Ummm Steph? Your Dad just walked in with Jr and Jerry(king)"  
  
"Oh shit" Stephanie said twirling round in her seat which is when Steve realised Stephanie was there but he decided not to say anything as they where leaving and they got up and came face to face with Vince. Vince looked shocked for a minute, JR nudged his arm so as to tell him to keep calm.  
  
"Well" Vince started after a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Stephanie  
  
"I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet you"  
  
" I didn't know how desperate you where to meet me"  
  
The man said with a smirk  
  
"Have you met Steve...oh yeah right you tried to sign him a couple of times but he wanted to stick with WCW" Vince could feel the anger building up  
  
"JR hows it going? Been saying nice things about me to your boss I'm sure" he continued  
  
"Werent you just leaving?" JR asked  
  
"Oh thats a shame" Vince said sarcastically  
  
"Whys that? Want me to give you some tips on how to run a wrestling company? Not into the ground I mean" He said still smiling, Vince took a step forward anger clear on his face but Jerry took his arm so he couldn't go any further.  
  
The man laughed a little shaking his head  
  
"Well I have to go, got a company to run but I'll send some suggestions to you, Night" he said still smiling as he left  
  
"Night" Vince managed through gritted teeth "Bischoff!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry to Xtreme-Jewell. Remember this isnt the Eric Bischoff from Nitro or Raw this is MY version of him. As i said before i dont actually like him (Esp after what he did to my Shaney) but i kept thinking about it and had to get it down. If I continue I was thinking of making Matt and Lita main character's in this, what do you think?. I need to know what you think before I can add another chapter though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title idea's please? Anyone?  
  
Thank's for your review's please keep them coming.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"He's a conplete asshole! That's what he is" Vince began  
  
"Vince" Linda sighed  
  
"I feel sorry for his employees"  
  
"Vince"  
  
"No actually I don't if there stupid enough to work for him then.."  
  
"VINCE!" Linda finally cut him off  
  
"What?" Vince asked oblivious to the fact that Linda had been trying to get his attention for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"You've been going on about Eric Bischoff for two weeks, move on"  
  
"But you didn't see him. He was so up himself"  
  
"And you never are?"  
  
"Of course not!" Vince said defensively  
  
Linda sighed and rolled her eyes as Stephanie came in noticing her father pacing and muttering.  
  
"Is he still going on about Eric Bischoff?" She whispered to her mum.  
  
"Yep"  
  
" It was two weeks ago and they where only talking for maybe 4 minutes"  
  
"I know but try telling him that"  
  
"Umm Dad" Stephanie began cautiously  
  
"What?"  
  
" It's been two weeks dont you think you should......get over it?" Stephanie asked realising she couldn't have put it worse.  
  
"Get over it? This is the man who wants us all out of jobs!"  
  
"I don't mean the whole WCW thing just your....encounter with Eric Bischoff"  
  
Vince stormed out muttering something about Bischoff and WCW.  
  
"That went well" Steph said to her Mum  
  
"Don't take it personally"  
  
Stephanie smiled and left. She got in the parking and looked around to make sure she was alone.  
  
She took out her mobile and dialed.  
  
"Sorry the person you are trying to contact can not be reached" Stephanie slammed her phone shut. That was the 4th time she'd tried to reach Eric but got nothing. She was a little worried but there was nothing she could do about it. If only she knew someone else in WCW. There must be someone a friend of Erics he'd told about them. She sighed and made her way back inside for Raw.  
  
After the show she went straight back to her hotel room she tried Erics number again but still couldn't get through so she walked to the Video recorder and pressed play. Nitro came on, she taped it every week she didnt keep it of course that was far too risky but she couldn't help but watch, thats why she liked to share with Amy. She was the only person who knew about her and Eric so she could tape Nitro.  
  
"What?" She shouted at her tv almost two hours later. Eric hadn't been on at all! Steph ordered another bottle of champagne, she hated drinking champagne alone but she wanted to get drunk fast and she couldn't drink Spirits very well. Steph cursed under her breath when she realised the Ice had melted and made her way out of her room to fill it. She wanted to hurry and as all she was wearing was a night gown when she heard voices  
  
"Shit!" Stephanie tried to hide her face as two men passed by not even noticing her.  
  
"I know them.....Lance Storm and Billy Kidman. WCW! WCW are staying in this hotel? Then where the hell is Eric?" She said to herself going back to her room and getting dressed. She headed for the bar. Maybe Eric didn't know WWF was there too. She got to the bar and ordered a drink, she looked around the bar but it was pretty crowded. Then she noticed him, he was with a women. They where laughing and appeared to be having a blast.  
  
Stephanie felt a mix of anger and hurt as she rushed to her room.  
  
The next night Stephanie was looking through her bag as she made her way from her room when she went smacking into someone,  
  
"Oh its you" She said not even making eye contact.  
  
"Nice to see you to princess" Eric said as Steph tried to barg past but was stopped by Eric.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Eric asked as Steph glaired at him  
  
"I saw you!" Eric staired at her as if she had two heads.  
  
"You see me lots of times" He said still confused  
  
"I SAW YOU W" Steph was cut off  
  
"Wow, wow be quiet you want everyone in the building to hear you? Heres a key card to my room meet me in an hour, I'm in 103" He said handing her the card which she hesitated in taking but decided she should give him a chance to explain.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Not that happy with this chapter but let me know what you think please. 


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry It's taken me forever to update. If you let me know that you're still interested I promise another chapter this week. Seriously desperate for a title too.  
  
I'm really not sure I should continue with this. I've wrote a few chapter's ahead but please let me know what you think, what you like about it etc.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Stephanie got to Eric's room an hour later and let herself in. It didn't look like he'd been there very long, she saw his leather jacket and smiled.  
  
"No, no smiling remember, Eric with tart" she said to herself.  
  
Stephanie looked at the clock she'd been there for half an hour.  
  
"Thats it!" She said and went for the door but was almost hit by it.  
  
"Oh, sorry princess" Eric said as he came into the room and soon noticed Steph was scowling at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late"  
  
"A little? I've been here half an hour" She replied hands on hips.  
  
"Aren't I worth waiting for?" He said with half a smile but soon realised he wasn't going to get out of whatever the hell he was in easily.  
  
"Want a drink?" Eric asked as he went to the mini bar.  
  
"I WANT an explanation!" Steph said firmly.  
  
"Ooook.......youre gonna have to help me out here, what am I supposed to be explaining exactly?"   
  
"I can't believe you don't know." Eric thought for a minute then shrugged.  
  
"Haven't got a clue. Sorry"  
  
"I saw you" Eric sighed odviously becoming frustrated with Steph.  
  
"You saw me doing what?"  
  
"Last night in the hotel bar with that tart" Eric looked blank a second before he realised.  
  
"OOHHH her" He said casually  
  
"Oh her? Is that your full explanation?"  
  
"First of all I don't have to explain anything to you but as you are proving to be as insane as your father I will for my own health"   
  
"How d" Steph started  
  
"Do you want me to explain or do you want to go into a rant about how your Vince McMahons baby girl?" Stephanie sat on the bed and waited.  
  
"Ok then, that "Tart" was not a tart she's a wrestler, I know in WCW they are usually one and the same but this girl can actually wrestle and I really want to sign her"  
  
"So you take all the people you want to sign for a drink?"  
  
"Well no but she asked me and I couldn't really say no"  
  
"You couldn't?"  
  
"Stephanie I have to work with women. Its something I can't avoid. I have to talk to them, listen to them and sometimes yeah have a drink with them. Now onto you"  
  
"Me?" Stephanie said shocked  
  
"You didn't trust me at all!" Eric said  
  
"Yes well you where laughing together"  
  
"So I can only laugh when I'm with you?"  
  
"Yes, no, stop it!" Stephanie said standing up and going to the mini bar deciding a drink would be good after all.  
  
"You're making no sense NOW so I don't think drinking would be good" Eric said  
  
"Look I jumped to conclusions alright"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I shouldn't have"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I should have trusted you"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Thats it"  
  
"You really can't do it can you? You can't apologise?"  
  
"I have nothing to apologise for"  
  
"Like hell you don't"  
  
"I should go" Stephanie said walking to the door  
  
"Thats the most sense you've made all night, better hurry though some "tarts" are coming round soon" Eric said sarcastically. Stephanie paused at the door a minte and looked as though she was going to turn round, but just dropped the key card and left.  
  
Eric stood leaning on the desk  
  
"I will never understand that WOMEN" he said to himself as he downed his drink.   
  
********************************************************  
  
I know short chapter but if you review I update faster =) 


	5. Chapter 5

PsychosLiveOn-WWErox, thank's for the review. You think you liking them is creepy, I'm writing about them lol.  
  
Julia thank's for the review and for sticking with this. And you're right this is very weird but oh well when the muse's talk they just won't stop.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stephanie went storming into her room and threw her jacket across the room.  
  
"Don't mind us"  
  
"Oh sorry Matt"   
  
"Whats up Steph?" Amy asked  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Looks like it" Matt muttered to Amy  
  
"I HATE MEN! They are all scum bags and I hate the lot of them!" Steph said getting a drink.  
  
"Wow. I have never felt so loved and wanted" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Oh not you Matt, you don't count"  
  
"Jee thanks" He said with a fake smile.  
  
"Aww my poor baby" Amy said sarcastically and kissed him.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Almost" Matt said smiling as he and Amy started kissing again.  
  
"Umm Can't you go to Matt's room?"  
  
"Nuh uh" Was all Matt managed  
  
"Why? Hello?" Steph said waving to get there attention.  
  
" Why?" Steph asked again as Amy and Matt finally parted  
  
"Because Jeff's in there" Matt managed to get out as Amy pulled him in for another kiss  
  
"And I'm in here"  
  
" Yes but Jeff said and I quote " quit drooling over each other or I'm going to record you and sell it to Fox"" Matt said and was soon pulled back in by Amy.  
  
"fair enough" Steph said sighing and switched on the TV.  
  
"Oh I gotta go" Matt said suddenly jumping up.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked  
  
"Going out with the guys"  
  
"Again?!"  
  
"What do you mean again? I havent been for ages"  
  
"What about me?" Amy said pouting  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you"  
  
"How?" Amy asked with a evil grin as Matt leant over and whispered something which bought a very big smile to Amy's face. Stephanie looked and rolled her eyes. 'Love sicken's me' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, ok be gone, have fun with the boys. I love you"  
  
"Love you too" Matt said as he headed to the door but suddenly remembered Steph was there.  
  
"Oh by Steph, have a good night girls" Matt said.  
  
"Bye Matt, you to" Steph said with a smile as the door closed.  
  
"Nice of him to notice my existence" Steph muttered  
  
"Hey, just because you've had a bad night don't take it out on him" Amy said defensively  
  
"Besides you did insult him"  
  
"I did not" Steph protested  
  
"You said he wasnt a man"  
  
"I didnt!"  
  
"You said you hate all men but Matt doesn't count" Amy replied arms crossed over her chest. Stephanie thought a minute.  
  
"Oh shit. I didnt mean it like that. I'm guessing you'll see him before me so apologise for me please?"  
  
"Sure, so whats wrong?" Amy asked sitting next to Steph  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on, tell Aunty Amy whats wrong?"  
  
"I had an arguement with Eric"  
  
"Ahh as I suspected. What about?"  
  
" I saw him having a drink with another women"  
  
"Aaannddd?"  
  
"And thats it"  
  
"You argued because he went for a drink with someone? Hell if I did that me and Matt would be constantly argueing"  
  
"Better than constantly all over each other"  
  
" Hey! Stop being a bitch!" Amy said standing up and getting pissed with her friend.  
  
"I'm just saying maybe the girls Matt drinks with aren't just friends and he knows you won't question it" Amy felt the anger building up.  
  
"Come on Amy, Matts a good looking guy, he has lots of fans, many of them female"  
  
Amy had, had enough. She had to leave or she may start bashing the owners daughters brains in.  
  
"I should have known they where right, everyone told me you couldn't change, that you'd always be a queen bitch and they where right!" Amy said walking to the door as Steph searched for something to say.  
  
"Am...."  
  
"Just because things aren't going peachy in the world of Stephanie McMahon doesn't mean the whole world should suffer! And you know what else? I hope Eric is with someone else right now because hes sooo much better off without YOU!" Amy finished and left slamming the door behind her leaving Stephanie sitting on the bed alone.  
  
Amy charged down the corridor and went charging into someone  
  
"Shit Sor.." Amy trailed off as she realised she'd hit Eric.  
  
" Umm thats ok" Eric said as he tried to go past, fast.  
  
"Hey Eric?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know about you and..." Amy trailed off.  
  
Eric looked around him to see if anyone was around,  
  
"This where you blackmail me?" Eric asked intreagued  
  
"No!"  
  
"Good, because It wouldnt be worth it anyway. I'd say its over now" Eric replied  
  
"You're probably better off without her" Amy couldnt help saying it.  
  
"I thought you where friends?"  
  
"So did I. And I'm sure you thought you knew her to" Amy said as Eric smiled a you're right smile and walked away.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Remember it will stay a Eric/Steph fic but I need other's in it to. Let me know what you think please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review Julie. Yeah it was short but there doesn't appear to be alot of people reading otherwise I'd put up two at once.  
  
I have a Chris/Steph fic. If you go to my profile it's on the list if you wanna read it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Lita walked into the bar and looked around. She couldn't see anyone she knew but it was pretty busy so she sat at the bar and ordered a drink downed it in one and ordered another.  
  
"Wow. Bad night" Someone said from behind her  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, very bad"  
  
"Why what happened?" Trish asked who had now been joined by Victoria (A/N can't for the life of me remember her real name) and Nora (Molly).  
  
"You know all those times I said Stephs not as bad as we thought and you should get to know her? DON'T!" She said downing another drink.  
  
"Umm ok, what'd she do?" Victoria asked sitting next to her.  
  
"She has a bad night. So she comes in and starts slagging me and Matt off"  
  
"That sucks, what did Matt say? Hes hardly her biggest fan as it is" Trish asked  
  
"Oh he'd left by then. I am so pissed off I could hit someone"  
  
"Hey, where not at work so don't look at me " Nora said holding her hands up.  
  
"Well, now you know what she's like, to hell with her. Come on have a drink with us we'll cheer you up" Trish said tugging at Amy's arm who smiled and gave in.  
  
Half an hour later Eric Bischoff was heading to his hotel room  
  
"Hey Eric?"  
  
"Oh hi Brian, whats up?" (A/N Brian isn't a wrestler just some guy I made up)  
  
"Want to go for a drink?"  
  
"I'm really busy right now sorry"  
  
"Oh come on just a quick one"  
  
Eric looked at his watch and nodded.  
  
At this point the Diva's where far from sober.  
  
"No waaaaaayyyyy Chrissyfur is so much hotter" Trish said in a drunken way.  
  
"Chrissyfur? What is he four?" Victoria laughed almost falling off her seat.  
  
"That's what she always call's him and then there's her Shaney"  
  
"Now he's cute" Amy piped in  
  
"What about your Matt?" Trish questioned  
  
" Well of course he's my baby but I'm just saying Shane is a hottie"  
  
This talk went on for about 20 minutes when Eric and Brian walked in.  
  
"Whats he like Nora?" Trish asked pointing at Eric.  
  
"He's ok not what people think he's like, he was always good to me anyway"  
  
"Oh yeah" Victoria said winking and Molly hit her arm lightly and they all laughed.  
  
Just then Stephanie entered  
  
"Speak of the devil...ess" Trish said giggling at the funny word.  
  
Amy looked and almost had a heartattack   
  
'Shit what if something happens? What if Eric says something? What has he got to loose? Vince will fire me' She thought to herself.  
  
Stephanie heard the loud drunken laughter and noticed the Diva's, she looked at Amy who just blew her off.  
  
She ordered then noticed Eric on the other side of the bar odlivious to her being there.  
  
A girl went over to Eric, Stephanie tried to watch as casually as possible,  
  
'That bitch is all over him. She's practically groping him' She thought to herself.  
  
"Now, now you can't say anything to him anymore" Amy said as she stumbled to the bar.  
  
"Hes a free aa, a free agg, a free agent thats it yup. Free, free, free " Amy said laughing.  
  
"Amy about earlier. What? Free? What do you mean free?"  
  
"As in no longer with yoooou!" She said pointing at her.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Thats what he said earlier"  
  
"You spoke to Eric?"  
  
"Well yeah he didn't talk to me through tel ep at hy" She finally managed.  
  
"He said umm. It doesn't matter because It looks like we are over anyways" She said ordering a round of drinks for the Divas.  
  
Amy turned to go to her table and felt Steph brush past.  
  
She felt as if she should go check on her but then remembered what she said about her and Matt and decided to let her stew for a while.  
  
A while later, Amy stumbled upstairs and knocked on the door, she heard some banging and stumbling around before the door finally opened and Jeff stood there mumbling and holding his foot.  
  
"Hey Jeff, what ya' holdin' your foot for?"  
  
"I kicked the bed"  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Amy asked. Jeff staired at her a second before deciding to let it go.  
  
"What do you want Amy?"  
  
"My boyfriend please" She said grinning and holding her hand's out.  
  
"He's not back yet"  
  
"But its half past thingy"  
  
"I know it is. But he's not here, he'll probably stumble in, in a bit. Night" Jeff said shutting the door.  
  
Amy stumbled to her room sighed and went in.  
  
"Good, She's asleep"  
  
"No she's not" Stephanie replied  
  
"Shit did I say that out loud. Whoopsy" She said falling onto her bed.  
  
"Amy about earlier I..." But she was just met with the snores of Amy.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Short again sorry. I know not much of Eric/Steph but there will be soon. Hope you like though =) 


End file.
